The preferred embodiment concerns a transport case of high-value, sensitive, bulky and/or heavy transport goods.
Wooden crates are typically used for the transport of high-value transport goods. It is thus known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,508 B2 to use a cuboid wooden crate for high-value objects (such as paintings), the inner walls of which crate are lined with vacuum insulation panels. These vacuum insulation panels serve for the protection of the highly sensitive transport goods.
However, if heavy transport goods are used, such vacuum insulation panels can easily be damaged upon removal of the transport good from the transport crate. Moreover, due to their high weight and/or their large dimensions such transport goods can only be removed from such a transport crate with difficulty or in an unwieldy manner.